


Cheap honey

by hoesthetic



Series: A Resort For Blue [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1990s, Best Friends, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn Watching, and a bit of angst for spice, literally just that, more like bro jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesthetic/pseuds/hoesthetic
Summary: He looks at Mark, just because he can’t stop himself anymore. That’s for self restraint. He looks bluish, a little alien in the strange light, but his expression is almost painfully shy, eyes cast down, not facing the video straight on.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: A Resort For Blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678072
Comments: 18
Kudos: 166





	Cheap honey

**Author's Note:**

> literally i be procrastinating from continuing my actual wips by writing this kinda bs and this is lite rally just porn ok and a little bit of internalized homophobia for some spice ok ok thanks enjoy

The light from the television is blue and bright, shining on them in the dark room. Mark’s parents are gone for the weekend, having left the house for him and of course he had demanded Donghyuck to come over. 

Donghyuck had found the VHS tape in the garage earlier. It’s probably his brother’s but he will not think about that. Nope. Now that it’s popped in the player and Donghyuck is holding the remote controller in his hand, he’s starting to get a little bit nervous. 

Mark is quiet next to him, the distance on the couch both too small and vast at the same time, and Donghyuck doesn’t know what to make out of that feeling. He’s sweating in his tank top and shorts. It’s the humid summer night. 

They are best friends. It’s not weird to do something like this. Donghyuck hopes it isn’t because the truth is that he really wants to do it, with Mark, specifically. He glances at him quickly before pressing play. He doesn’t know what his expression means. Donghyuck bites his tongue and focuses on the screen. 

The woman on the television has bright blonde hair with tight curls. American, probably. She is wearing a blue bikini and her nipples are perked under the fabric. Donghyuck can feel blood rushing to his face as she struts across the fancy LA-looking backyard. His heart is beating nervously. It’s more over the proximity of Mark next to him. He wants to turn his head and study his reaction more than the actress sitting down in the lap of a muscled man. 

The music in the background of the tape is painfully eighties. Donghyuck isn’t as interested in the video as he should be. She’s moaning, his hands on her breasts and then undoing the bikini top. He can hear Mark’s breath hitch. Donghyuck doesn’t have to look to know that his cheeks must be flushed. Does Mark find her hot? He swallows. 

Donghyuck can feel the arousal in his groin. He looks at Mark, just because he can’t stop himself anymore. That’s for self restraint. He looks bluish, a little alien in the strange light, but his expression is almost painfully shy, eyes cast down, not facing the video straight on. 

“You ok?” Donghyuck whispers and his voice comes off strained. Mark seems startled by his words, eyes turning to him wide and reminding him of something like fright. He nods hurriedly and Donghyuck wants to hear him speak. The moans and the obnoxious music feel more like background noise.

It’s not appropriate to touch him, even innocently, but Donghyuck can’t help himself and touches his shoulder softly. Mark doesn’t flinch but he looks like he wants to.

“We don’t have to watch this,” he says, “if it bothers you or you think it’s weird.”

Mark shakes his head. 

“It’s okay,” he mumbles, crossing his legs. Donghyuck wouldn’t have looked down to Mark’s lap if it wasn’t for the movement, but now that he has, it’s hard to ignore the way his shorts have tented. He lifts his gaze quickly but it’s too late.

“Shit,” Mark says quietly, “it’s embarrassing.” 

He is so awkward but Donghyuck finds it just so adorable. It isn’t weird to feel that about his best friend, right? Someone could easily think their brother was cute, too. It’s not weird. 

“It’s not,” Donghyuck says, even though it’s a tiny white lie. He still hasn’t withdrawn his hand from Mark’s shoulder. He isn’t sure what it is that drives him to do so but then he palms his own dick through his shorts. Out of solidarity, maybe. 

Mark is still as wide-eyed and startled but with a choked noise from the back of his throat he does the same. He turns his eyes towards the television and Donghyuck takes this as his cue to withdraw his hand from his shoulder and return to focusing on the video, as if he was focused on it before. 

His face feels warm. Everything is warm and Donghyuck is sure that if he shifts on the sofa, there’s sweat stains under his thighs. 

It goes like that for the next maybe five minutes. Donghyuck just listening to the way Mark’s breathing hitches and the rustling of the fabric rather than the woman on the screen blowing the dude. He isn’t sure if he’s supposed to find it sexy but Mark beside him seems a lot more appealing than whatever is happening in the video. That may be a little weird. 

It’s the small sigh slash moan that he hears that’s so inexplicably Mark that makes him shiver. 

“Can I…?” Mark asks in a soft, nervous voice. He doesn’t blame him for feeling jittery. Donghyuck looks at him. Is he closer than before? It surely feels like he is. 

“What?” Donghyuck asks and he probably sounds as unsure as him. It’s a new situation, the foreign tides. 

Instead of speaking Mark hesitantly puts his hand on Donghyuck’s lower stomach and slides it under his waistband. 

“Oh,” he says dumbly. Mark makes a strained sound of confirmation. 

Donghyuck doesn’t know what to do with himself. So he nods. 

Mark scoots closer, their thighs touching, and Christ, his skin is so warm, a little damp. His hand slips into his shorts easily, closing around his dick. He’s not really even doing anything yet but Donghyuck can feel his nerves jump and stomach tighten. Mark’s palm is too dry. 

“Ah,” Donghyuck mumbles, “use spit.”

He seems a little embarrassed by it but retracts his hand. It’s so hot, the way Mark spits in his palm and shoves it back to his shorts. It’s better like that, yeah, for sure. Donghyuck leans his head back and it almost hits the wall but he doesn’t care.

Donghyuck, for a moment, isn’t sure what to do with his hands. Mark’s fist around his dick is a bit too tight and the pace is clumsy and erratic. It still feels really damn good. He can feel sweat dripping down his neck. It’s the summer, definitely. 

“Hyung,” he says, his voice still quiet as if it would somehow make everything disappear if he spoke louder, “let me, too.”

Mark responds with a strangled groan that Donghyuck dubs as a yes. After spitting in his palm, he slides his hand in Mark’s shorts, albeit hesitantly, too. He isn’t exactly sure what he is doing, he hasn’t done this or anything similar to anyone else. He might have come close one time at a summer camp at fifteen but nothing like this. 

The sloppy stroke he gives makes Mark sigh softly and the sound is enough to encourage him to keep on going. Mark’s head lolls against his shoulder and Donghyuck lets him rest there, trying to look at the television. While he had focused on Mark, the people on the tape had proceeded to full on penetration, she on her back on a garden table, face twisted in an expression that could be both pleasure or pain. 

It’s all a bit too much. Mark’s hand on him, his on Mark. He bites his lip not to moan, like afraid if he does so, Mark might withdraw his hand and God, he just doesn’t want that. He wants more and more. The position isn’t the most comfortable and his arm is getting a bit tired but he isn’t going to give up now, not when Mark’s head is close to him and he is able to catch his little sighs. 

Mark’s hips jolt up and Donghyuck tries his best to keep his pace proper. He slides his thumb over the head and Mark visibly shivers. He turns his face against Donghyuck’s neck and he can feel his fast breathing on his skin and it’s driving him crazy. 

“Hyuckie,” he hears Mark mumble in a voice that almost sounds broken. 

“Shit,” Donghyuck curses. He knows he’s getting close and it should be more embarrassing than it feels like in the moment. His hand falters a little. Mark presses against him tighter, his lips brushing against Donghyuck’s neck and sending shivers down his back. He wants to kiss him. 

It takes only a few more flicks of Mark’s wrist for Donghyuck to reach the edge and spill all over his fist. The movements of his own hand stop and a sharp moan falls from his lips. Momentarily he is convinced he heard Mark whine quietly but then he isn’t so sure anymore.

Donghyuck turns his head to the side, burying his face in Mark’s hair, still gasping for air. He retracts his hand for his shorts, wiping the cum on Donghyuck’s shirt and he’s too blissful to complain. 

Donghyuck remembers to keep moving his hand and the noise Mark makes sounds grateful. It doesn’t take long for Mark to gasp out something that resembles awfully like his name and finish, lips brushing against his skin again and making him shiver. Donghyuck works him through it, hand sticky and wet. He can feel Mark tremble against him and there’s just something so fascinating about it. 

He pulls his hand out and looks at the cum on his fingers. Donghyuck wipes his hand on his shirt, too, and drops it to his lap. Mark doesn’t get up, still laying against his shoulder, trying to catch his breath. The video is still playing and it all seems a little repulsive. 

They just sit there, quietly, for maybe seven minutes, more or less, and then the video is over, too and the screen goes dark. No more bluish light shining on them, just darkness. He feels still as sweaty and sticky, uncomfortable in his stained shorts.

The guilt washes over him, the familiar tides. What have they done? Donghyuck forces out a laugh.

“That was weird,” he says, a tight feeling in his throat making it feel like it’s hard to speak but his voice sounds just fine. 

Mark lifts his head and Donghyuck takes this as his chance to move further away from him. The leather sofa is uncomfortable against his skin. 

He was supposed to sleep over but he couldn’t possibly do that now. Mark probably thinks he’s some sort of a freak. He looks at him with wide eyes, Donghyuck can barely make it out in the dark but it seems there’s a kind of fright on his expression again, although different than before. He doesn’t know what it means. 

They’re supposed to be like brothers, be close and love eachother but only fraternally. They aren’t supposed to do things like this. 

Mark doesn’t say anything so Donghyuck laughs again. He gets up from the couch, running his hand through his hair, shifting on his feet. 

“Hyuckie—” Mark starts but he interrupts him.

“I should probably go home, I forgot that my mom needed me to, uh, help her with something in the morning,” he explains hurriedly and pretends it isn’t blatantly obviously a lie. He also pretends he can’t see Mark’s sad expression in the dark. 

“So, yeah, see you,” Donghyuck keeps on talking, erratic and fast. He can’t believe he did something like this. What would his mom think? What if she can see it on his face when he gets home? What would he do, then?

“See you,” Mark mutters but it sounds even more broken than before and it’s in a way that makes Donghyuck’s heart hurt. He exits the living room without saying anything else, leaving Mark behind in the darkness.

Donghyuck walks across the hallway and grabs his backpack from the floor by Mark’s room, realizing only then that the tape is still in the player but it’s too late to get it. Whatever. He can deal with it later.

He hurries out, feeling dirty and disgusting and a vile feeling burning in his chest, and pulls the door shut. 

The noise it makes sounds like it’s going to tear his world apart. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i also made a twitter (again) so follow me at [morkhyuck](https://twitter.com/morkhyuck) if you ,, wish to. and leave a comment! i know this is just a tinie lil fic but ur thoughts are always insanely appreciated and motivate me to write more.
> 
> shoutout to ollie for listening to me complain abt this ily


End file.
